Naraku and Orochimaru epic Part 1
by AnimeVampire08
Summary: Naraku meets Orochimaru this is a strange situation for the both of them especially Naraku read the story and find out why Naraku is creeped out


Hello people of this world we call fan fiction but anyways I'm new to this whole thing and this will be my first story Yeah for me ok anyways I'll get to the story but first

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters at all!!!

And by the way please don't be offended I'm sorry if I hurt any ones feelings. Now that I am done babbling, as people in show business would say "on with the show'" or like "Its show time" Ok here we go!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyaha/ Naruto Naraku/ Orochimaru Epic**

One day a guy named Naruto met another guy named Inuyasha

Naruto- Hey

Inuyasha- Hey

Naruto- Whats up

Inuyasha- Nothin Much just trying to kill some guy named Naraku… He kind of ruined my life

Naruto- Really!?

Inuyasha- yeah he tried to kill my girlfriend(s) many times before which one of them just keeps coming back… oh and is a bitch to everyone besides me

Naruto- Wow that sucks

Inuyasha- yeah how about you

Naruto- I lost my friend to a sexy Gaylord who wears a dress

Inuyasha- wow now that sounds creepy

Naruto- He left so he could gain more power to kill his older brother…who by the way tried to kill me and take my power away from me

Inuyasha- wow both of us are in a bad situation aren't we…

Naruto- yeah I guess so… Hey you want to go and grab a drink

Inuyasha- yeah sure why not

Suddenley Naraku comes into the scene and kills both Inuyasha and Naruto

Naraku- Muhahahahah I've finally killed Inuyasha oh and that weird kid in the orange jumpsuit Muhahahah

Then Orochimaru and Sasuke came in

Naraku- whoa who in the hell are you two Gay and Gayer

Orochimaru- I'm Orochimaru and this is my follower Sasuke

Naraku- Wow even your name sounds gay… Orochimaru hahaha

Orochimaru- hey knock it off at least I don't wear purple eye shadow

Naraku- What are you saying you wear your eye shadow below your eyes haha

Sasuke- oooo Tusha

Orochimaru- Wow you hurt my feelings… "sniff" "sniff""

Naraku-… Uhh yeah whatever but in any case what are you doing here

Orochimaru- well me and my follower were going to kill a hyper active kid in an orange jumpsuit but we cant seem to find him

Naraku- uh…hum… yeah about that…

Sasuke- Ooo look Orochimaru floor ketchup

Orochimaru- Sasuke Don't eat that you don't know were that's been

Sasuke-…mmmm salty

Orochimaru-SASUKE I said just two seconds ago don't eat that uh… wait a minute where did this floor ketchup come from anyways…

Naraku- …Well… that's not floor ketchup that's … blood

Sasuke- ahh ew ew ew ew yuck gross

Orochimaru- I told you Sasuke not to eat that…wait hold up whose blood is that by the way

Naraku- uh… that might have been the one that you wanted to kill… ya the one called Narko…or natro

Orochimaru- don't say it I know who you're talking about

Naraku- Oh yeah it was Naruto I think

Sasuke- NARUTO where where I don't see him If I find that little cracker I'm gonna kill him raaaaar

Orochimaru- Sasuke calm down besides this guy killed him anyways

Sasuke –What! No way I wanted to kill Naruto Not fair NOT FAIR!

Orochimaru- will you shut up I'm trying to talk here I'll deal with you later anyways I guess we will be off with you oh by the way what's your name

Naraku- Oh I'm Naraku

Orochimaru- Oooo

Naraku- What?

Orochimaru- Oh nothing you know if you wanted to we could go and hang out

Naraku-???... uh no thanks I…uh have… stuff to do

Orochimaru- oh are you sure well maybe I can come over to your place and hang and we could…

Naraku- uh.. no. what I have to do…is very uh… One person thing

Orochimaru- well I guess I'll see you around then wont I

Orochimaru winks at Naraku

Naraku- yeah I have to go and do that … thing now…uh bye

Naraku runs away very fast

Naraku- holy crap… I don't do that homo shit

Orochimaru well I guess he's gone…………Oh Sasuke

Sasuke- oooo a butterfly

Orochimaru-SASUKE

Sasuke- Yeah Orochimaru

Orochimaru-Its time for your next step in training

Sasuke- uh Orochimaru do I have to

Orochimaru- yes now get over here

Sasuke-(man my butt still hurts from the last time I hate my life seriously)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah for me part 1 is done I'm really sorry if I hurt anyones feeling about these characters so I hope that you enjoyed it I'll come out the the next part some time soon but I really need to go now so enjoy my very first fan fiction. Yippe

OK I would like to thank my friend for showing this site to me in the first place Thank you my good friend

please leave me lots of reviews good or bad or just for the hell of it just leave something


End file.
